Gideon
Gideon is an interactive artificial consciousness programmed to operate the Waverider's critical systems and to aid Andrew Davenport on his mission. She was forcibly taken control of by Zachary Ross via telepathy while in his/her coma as a vessel to gain power, which resulted in her getting a redesign. Michael Rooney ended up destroying her hacked matrix by projecting his brain cells into Gideon and abandoning his body, resulting in Gideon being technically deceased. In human form, Gideon resembles Skylar Quimby, but is later modified to look like Zuri Ross, before adapting Michael. Overview Gideon is programmed with a feminine personality and appears either as a disembodied voice, or a holographic projection of a bald woman's head. Gideon has shown the ability to be able to operate the timeship without any help from the crew, allowing multiple the Legends to access the timeline at different points in time simultaneously. Among the abilities she possesses is healing, putting people to sleep and reading their dreams. Gideon also has some sort of hacking ability, allowing her to sabotage other AIs or appear as a different data sender to fool computer systems. She is also able to produce plans to deal with situations on her own. When Rip Hunter stole the Waverider, Gideon asked Rip what he meant to retrieve. Gideon was told not what, but who. Gideon was then asked to pull out the files of eight men and women.4 After Rip Hunter left with Carter Hall, Kendra Saunders, Martin Stein and Ray Palmer, Jefferson tried to order Gideon to take him home, though Gideon told Jefferson it was programmed not to. When Gideon asked an enraged Jefferson if he needed a sedative, the Waverider was attacked. When the team returned to the Waverider with Aldus Boardman, Gideon told them Aldus had sustained severe internal injuries.4 After Carter dies at the hands of Vandal Savage, Gideon identifies different rocks within Kendra's body that came to be the after-effects of the stabbing given by Savage to Kendra with the Amon Dagger.5 When Leonard Snart returns from a personal confrontation between him and his father in order to help his father avoid an arrest, Gideon shows that two days after the confrontation his father Lewis would sell out to an undercover cop and still get arrested even after changing history. After Rip Hunter "kills" Savage at a ritual in 1975, he orders Gideon to time-travel to 1986. Once there, Gideon intercepts personal files from the Pentagon over Savage's whereabouts and his newly-hired scientist Valentina Vostok. To help Ray and Leonard speak Russian, Gideon modifies their voices with larynx capsules provided by Rip. When Ray, Leonard, and Professor Stein discover and invade Vostok's laboratory, Stein discovers a thermal core, several corpses, and photos which reveal attempts at making a Soviet Firestorm. After all three are captured and Sara decides not to kill Stein. Gideon predicts with a projection that in 2016, Star City will be invaded by multiple Soviet Firestorms.6 However, the undercover mission of the Legends in which they are to get each other out of Savage's prison works and Gideon hovers the Waverider quickly to rescue the team right before the Soviet Firestorm (the mutated Valentina Vostok) triggers a nuclear explosion within her body. As the team celebrates, Gideon senses the presence of the bounty hunter Chronos who is attacking them. Hunter quickly orders Gideon to subdue the attacks; Gideon manages to fight off all of the missiles except one. The missile ultimately comes to knock them out of the timestream and the Waverider lands in a mysterious location. When Rip Hunter asks Gideon what year they are after having landed the Waverider safely, the AI computer responds that they are in the year 2046. When Sara sees a Smoak Technologies building, she speculates that they are in Star City; their assumption is furthermore strengthened when they confront a mysterious archer.6While the team is busy facing the archer that claims to be the new Green Arrow, the Waverider starts burning from the interior and Gideon is shut down, most possibly due to the fire raging around the city. With the ship out of power, Rip, along with Sara and the archer, decide to retrieve a prototype to make Gideon function again, meeting the original Green Arrow on the way.7 Gideon is soon able to function after the team (excluding Sara, Snart, and Rory) finishes fixing the different parts of the Waverider. However, after an argument sparks between Rip and Sara over helping the two archers, Gideon tells Hunter that it cannot guarantee the ship's energy to keep running for long. Later on, Snart locks up a knocked-out Rory after an argument in a cell provided by Gideon's system. After the team helps both Green Arrows defeat Deathstroke II, Hunter instructs Gideon to process the coordinates to an unknown location.7 Gideon gives a report to Hunter about the overall progress of the Waverider, and credits Kendra Saunders for most of the work. Gideon was about to mention that Jax and Palmer were preoccupied trying to court Kendra, but was interrupted by Professor Stein to get out of the apocalyptic city.7 When the team captures Per Degaton, Savage's future ally who would unleash the Armageddon virus that would thin the world's population enough for world conquest, Sara asked what Per was dreaming of when he was sedated. Gideon answered that Per was dreaming of baking cookies with his mother, revealing that Gideon was capable of monitoring everyone's dreams. Gideon stated an example by telling Sara of her dreams of a young nurse.2 After the Legends' mission in 1637 France, Gideon remarked about another successful mission to Rip. When a time quake hit, she informed the team of its origin in New York City, 1942. Sara went to the library where Gideon provided her with information on Damien Darhk's whereabouts in 1942.8 When the team was time scattered by Rip, Gideon was shut down by Rip so he could make contact with the time drive.9 Later when all of the Legends were rescued by Nate Heywood and Mick after Rip time scattered the Legends, she played Rip's final message for them.8 During their mission in 1942, the Legends brought the Justice Society of America to the Waverider and Gideon helped Vixen plan an attack on Krieger at the Fontainebleau Forest. Nate was injured from a bombing run so Gideon tried to administer medical assistance in the med bay but his hemophilia prevented Gideon from stabilizing his condition until Ray used a modified serum to heal Nate.10 After 1942, the Legends went into the temporal zone. Sara asked Gideon to pilot the ship when Amaya ambushed Sara and knocked her out. Later, when Ray and Nate blew a hole into the ship, Gideon informed them that the ship had lost control and that the team was screwed. The team rescued Ray and Nate so Gideon played one of Rip's favorite songs before they flew off to their next mission. After Andrew had his mind altered by the Legion of Doom and the Dominators, the BSSSD brought him aboard the ship where he used an override code to trigger a self-destruct on the ship through Gideon. After crashing, Gideon suggested going into the former Captain's brain in order to change him back. After Sara and Jax enter Rip's mind, they encounter Gideon. She takes human form in Rip's mind, helps Jax find Rip. They eventually do and Gideon helps Rip remember who he is. Rip now has to exit his mind and back to the physical world, however, he kissed Gideon before leaving. Andrew later apologized for overriding Gideon. She then told Andrew that she remembered the kiss and that it was nice. Abilities * Knowledge of the timeline: '''Gideon has vast knowledge of the timeline. She is able to automatically detect time aberrations, and accurately predict future changes to the timeline should the BSSSD interfere with it. * '''Medical knowledge: Gideon is shown to heal injured crew members and passengers in the medical bay. She has even guided Douglas Davenport in brain surgeries on Cody Martin and Max Russo. * Auto-pilot: Gideon can pilot the Waverider on her own. * 'Telepathy: '''Gideon may possess limited telepathy as she stated to Heather Montoya that she could see the crew's dreams and knew about Andrew and her kiss in Andrew's mind when she had a human form. Weaknesses Edit * '''Requires electricity: '''Gideon requires electric power to operate. When the ship's power is down, such as when a mind-altered Andrew triggered an electromagnetic pulse on the ''Waverider, Gideon is unable to operate. Gideon can only be reactivated by an external agent. * '''Shutdown code: '''Gideon has a shutdown code, which when spoken by Andrew, will deactivate her. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Technology Category:Female Characters